Reencuentro
by Quela
Summary: Booth y Brennan se citan después de un año de separación...una versión de las miles para esa cita. Con el 4º capítulo el círculo se cierra.
1. Chapter 1

_**He aquí mi particular visión del reencuentro entre Brennan y Booth al cabo de un año de separación. Para mí es una forma de verlo, aunque seguro que hay miles ya circulando por ahí..**_

**_Como siempre, señalar que los personajes no son míos, sólo la situación, que sale de mi imaginación y no de la HH, ellos pertenecen a la Fox._**

**_Espero que os guste..._**

Ninguno de los dos llegó antes que el otro. O los dos llegaron a la vez. O quizás uno retrasara el paso para que el otro llegara antes. O tal vez el otro no quiso darse cuenta...

¿Quién encontró primero la mirada de quién? Imposible saberlo. Y para qué.

Brennan corre a través de los jardines del Jeffersonian. Nota el sudor correr por su pecho, aunque jamás suda. Es una reacción fisiológica debido al esfuerzo físico, lo sabe, pero nunca se ha sentido sudorosa debido a los nervios. Nunca hasta ahora. Nunca hasta los días anteriores.

Tiene que darse prisa, es casi la hora. Ha recibido un mensaje de Booth en su móvil recordándole la cita, pero una estupidez burocrática con el FBI ha reducido el margen de tiempo del que disponía. Al salir del laboratorio se siente como una quinceañera que escapa de su casa para acudir a una fiesta clandestina. No puede llegar tarde ni un minuto. Qué pensará Booth de ella si eso ocurre...

Asi que 365 días después de su despedida, ni uno más ni uno menos, a la hora señalada y en el lugar acordado, Brennan se sienta agotada en aquellas escaleras pero llena de una seguridad quasi desconocida para ella en temas de corazón, rogando que él aparezca lo antes posible, porque un año siempre ha sido para ella el tiempo que tarda la tierra en dar una vuelta alrededor del sol, pero ahora ya no es lo mismo. Es mucho tiempo, y aunque lo ha tenido claro casi desde el momento en que él dejó de tomar su mano en el aeropuerto, esta es la ocasión para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Booth camina sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia el lugar acordado. No quiere correr ni parecer demasiado ansioso. Ha salido con tiempo y se lo toma con tranquilidad de francotirador. La cita es demasiado importante como para precipitarse en ningún sentido.

Sabe que Huesos acudirá. No ha contestado a su mensaje pero tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera. Ambos se juegan mucho, o al menos él se juega casi todo. Una apuesta muy alta, una jugada importante...quizá incluso alguno de los dos se tire algún farol o se saque una carta de la manga, pero sólo habrá una vez.

Booth lo sabe y lo siente en su interior, en su piel erizada, en su temple de soldado. No puede evitar la inquietud. Nunca en la vida ha tenido tanto por lo que luchar y tanto que perder. Porque esta será la última vez, la última intentona. Siente que no puede seguir durante años esperando algo que quizá no venga.

Hoy es el día. Este es el momento de decir la verdad.

Apenas Brennan se sienta, ve a Booth llegar a su lado.

Durante meses, en Moluku, ha pensado en este momento. Lo ha desarrollado en su mente segundo a segundo, de mil maneras distintas. Ha sido su entretenimiento en sus escasos momentos de descanso, hasta alguna vez se le ha aparecido de repente entre miles de notas y pensamientos sobre huesos y rocas. Para ella es como un deja vú, pero no un volver a vivir sino un vivir de verdad lo que tantas veces ha imaginado. Lo que nunca ha pensado es que Booth estaría tan arrebatadoramente atractivo como ahora. Lo que nunca ha sentido ha sido un volteo en el estómago como este, lo que nunca ha imaginado ha sido un temblor en sus manos como ahora.

Sospechó muchas veces cómo se iba a sentir, reacciones físicas semejantes en cualquier humano cuando las hormonas se disparaban y derrochaban su poderío por el organismo, pero nada es como esto. Porque no está en la sangre, ni en las glándulas, ni en los órganos. Está en toda ella y la invade desde la punta de sus dedos a los poros de su piel. Es desconocida pero reconfortante, incluso dolorosa, y le dice que después de tantos años de ver muertos y huesos, ella está viva. Por fin está viva. Y Booth también.

Porque durante cientos de días ha tenido siempre un pensamiento para él, en algún momento, en algún instante. Durante cientos de días ha hablado con él aunque no estuviera, ha sentido sus abrazos como si fueran de verdad, ha revivido mil momentos pasados junto a él para convencerse de que irse al otro lado del mundo en busca del eslabón perdido de la humanidad tenía una razón mucho más poderosa que el reconocimiento científico. Tenían que servir para convencerla de que Booth era su alma gemela.

Y le ha costado, pero ahora lo acepta.

Booth no puede evitar que le tiemblen las manos cuando la ve. No puede menos que enfrentarse a la terrible ironía de ser un soldado que nunca dudó a la hora de disparar, pero que ahora no puede siquiera sacar las manos de los bolsillos porque delatarían sus nervios.

No ha cambiado tanto físicamente, incluso está más bonita y su sonrisa es tan verdadera, tan sincera cuando le ve que no puede evitar pensar de nuevo en lo que va a ocurrir.

Es un momento muy importante para él. Si Huesos supiera cuán decisivas serán sus palabras para el futuro de ambos... Pero suspira hondo y se acerca a ella.

Se miran sin decir nada, y se acoplan en los brazos del otro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si fuera realmente el lugar donde tienen que estar y no otro. Brennan cierra los ojos sintiendo por fin el cuerpo real de Booth. El, en cambio, los mantiene abiertos, con un velo que por unos segundos le impide ver nada ni nadie alrededor, abarcando la espalda de Brennan por completo con sus brazos.

Se separan trabajosamente después de unos instantes.

-Hola Huesos -dice Booth mirándola a los ojos sonriendo.

-Hola Booth -Brennan tiene también una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también.

Les cuesta seguir.

-No sabía si habías recibido mi mensaje...-dice Booth, aunque miente...

-No sabía si debía contestar...-dice Brennan, aunque no ha pensado hacerlo.

-Supongo que da lo mismo. El caso es que estamos aquí...

-...después de un año. Ha pasado volando.

-Sí -él mira al frente evitando sus ojos-, no parecía así cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto. Supongo que habrá sido un tiempo muy bien aprovechado para tí...

-No te lo puedes imaginar! -de repente Brennan recupera su confianza, su soltura, vuelve a ser la Huesos aniñada e ilusionada- Daisy y yo hemos estado en el mismo equipo todo el tiempo, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, tiene un nivel de conocimientos que se complementa con el mío y muchísimas ganas de trabajar. Así que después de todo no ha sido tan duro como creíamos para las dos. Aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer, pero ya tenemos varias publicaciones interesadas en publicar algunos artículos, tanto individuales como de grupo, con lo que cumpliré una de mis mayores aspiraciones: ser por reconocida a nivel mundial por un descubrimiento antropológico

Brennan sonríe con suficiencia, pero Booth sabe que no hay soberbia en sus palabras, sólo el gran orgullo de hacer lo que le gusta, lo que realmente le gusta en la vida, y hacer que a otros les guste también.

Es entonces cuando Brennan baja de las nubes en las que se había subido y mira a Booth, que durante su discurso sólo ha podido mirar sus manos revolotear por todas partes, manos que expresan todos sus sentimientos, manos que ahora descansan en sus rodillas.

Pero él sigue sin mirarla. Y eso es una mala señal para Brennan. Pero ella disipa la nube...no quiere ni pensar en ello.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha sido este tiempo para ti?

-Bueno...ha pasado. Un día después de otro y ya está.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no he disfrutado tanto como tú...

-Te recuerdo que he estado en una isla en medio de la selva, y me temo que la diversión se limitaba a escuchar sin cesar el parloteo de Daisy...

-Y yo recuerdo los meses que he estado en el desierto, entrenando a un grupo de policías afganos que se jugaban la vida cada día para evitar a los insurgentes junto a nuestras patrullas. Recuerdo perfectamente los días de calor agobiante y las noches heladoras. Recuerdo incluso los recuerdos que tenía allí cada día, cada noche...

-¿Pero no debías entrenar a soldados americanos?

-Eso creía, pero cuando llegué consideraron que lo mejor era que entrenara a policías afganos. Ellos se encargan de la seguridad en las calles, y apenas están preparados para hacer su trabajo. Estaba en una base en la ciudad de Kandahar, la zona de Afganistán donde tienen una mayor presencia los rebeldes talibanes.

-Pero tú sólo realizabas labores de instrucción...

-No solamente. A veces salíamos de patrulla con ellos, y así matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro: ellos hacían prácticas y nosotros realizábamos labores de vigilancia. En una de esas salidas nuestro convoy resultó atacado por insurgentes. Una camioneta llena de explosivos se empotró contra uno de los vehículos, y yo iba en el inmediatamente posterior al asaltado. Dos soldados resultaron muertos y hubo varios heridos, entre ellos yo mismo.

Brennan le ha escuchado con muchísima atención hasta este momento, pero ahora sólo puede llevarse la mano a los labios.

Booth ha sido herido. Y nadie le ha dicho nada. Y él no le ha dicho nada.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? -logra articular.

-El vehículo que iba delante de nosotros saltó por los aires, y el nuestro volcó. Debido al golpe tuvieron que extirparme el bazo y también me rompí varias costillas. Estuve varias semanas de baja, y después me reincorporé al servicio activo para entrenar de nuevo a mi unidad. Hace unas semanas me preguntaron si quería volver y dije que sí. No soy tan bueno como antes, y ellos debieron notarlo después del atentado.

Brennan intenta mirar al fondo de sus ojos, aunque no le importa que él no le deje. Sabe lo que verá porque él ya se lo mostró hace tiempo, lo ha hecho muchas veces cuando han hablado de su pasado en el Ejército, de sus misiones, del cabo Parker, de los objetivos a los que ha tenido que eliminar.

El tiempo transcurrido durante su separación ha debido ser sido muy duro para Booth. Brennan se siente culpable de la alegría que ha derrochado instantes antes cuando ha hablado de su trabajo en Moluku. Ella ha ido con el propósito de encontrar el eslabón perdido, pero él ha ido para evitar que otros murieran y ha podido volver con los pies por delante y cubierto con una bandera.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Booth -ella no puede evitar cubrir su mano con las suyas-, pensaba que había sido de otra forma para ti.

-Lo que ha ocurrido me ha hecho reflexionar mucho, Huesos. Tengo que tomar un rumbo, y tú puedes ayudarme.

Brennan retira involuntariamente sus manos. Sabe que tienen que hablar de ello en un momento u otro, pero tiene tanto miedo en el fondo que le pilla a la contra, sin defensas. Todavía está pensando en Booth en un hospital, y no puede evitar recordar durante segundos aquél tumor que también cambió sus vidas aunque no se dieran cuenta…

-No sé en qué puedo ayudarte.

Es ahora cuando Booth la mira con determinación de soldado.

-Tienes que decirme si estás dispuesta a seguir conmigo o sin mí. No sé si las cosas han cambiado o yo he cambiado mi forma de verlas, pero sí estoy seguro de que no puedo seguir esperándote si tú no vas a seguir mi camino.

Brennan se siente desnuda ante tanta sinceridad en bruto, sin prolegómenos ni envolturas, directo al grano.

-No estoy muy segura de saber lo que quieres, Booth...

-Quiero lo que siempre he querido, vivir la vida contigo, a tu lado. Pero no puedo esperar más. Y será la última vez que hablemos de esto porque si tú no estás dispuesta, yo...

-Sabes que no puedo cambiar, Booth. Ni siquiera he cambiado en el tiempo que ha pasado.

Booth se levanta y de nuevo pierde su mirada.

-Eso es lo malo, Huesos, que no has cambiado. Que una situación como la que has vivido no te ha cambiado en absoluto, ni a ti ni a tu forma de ver lo que te rodea. Porque si hubiera ocurrido lo mismo conmigo, no estaríamos en este cruce de caminos. Y el caso es que yo ahora quiero compartir mi vida con alguien. No quiero morirme mañana pensando que no habrá alguien que me eche de menos como pareja, como amor.

-Pero sabes que yo...

-Hay alguien más, Huesos.

Booth lo ha dicho con determinación, como quien dispara la última bala antes de disponerse a morir. Brennan le mira de repente desconcertada, pero inmediatamente se recompone y recupera la compostura. Tiene que haber una explicación...

-¿Has encontrado a alguien a tu vuelta?

-No. Fue en Afganistán.

Ella no sabe qué decir. De repente sus descubrimientos científicos se quedan atrás por primera vez. De repente nota un vacío extraño en el pecho, se le agolpan las lágrimas en los ojos. Recuerda cuando descubrió los restos de su madre, el alivio de haberla encontrado fue similar al que siente ahora cuando Booth ha mostrado por fin sus cartas, pero el dolor es inmenso. Booth está a su lado pero siente que se marcha cada minuto que pasa...

-¿Quién es?

-Se llama Elizabeth Cooper. Es una periodista del Washington Post que se encontraba en Kandahar como corresponsal, y que viajaba con nosotros cuando se produjo el ataque insurgente. Ella no resultó herida, pero demostró mucho valor cuando arriesgó su vida bajando del vehículo y ayudando a los heridos. Después nos visitó en el hospital, y yo le agradecí mucho su apoyo.

Brennan no puede evitar un deje de soberbia mientras siente que Booth alza una invisible barrera entre las dos mujeres.

-Es una periodista, Booth. Probablemente estaba haciendo su trabajo, cubriendo la noticia...los buenos profesionales trabajan en cualquier circunstancia...

-Pero estuvo allí. No sé lo que habría hecho cualquier otro periodista, cualquier otra persona, pero ella estuvo allí. Me había sentido solo durante muchos meses, contaba sólo con tu recuerdo. Sabía que las cosas tenían que cambiar, pero no estaba seguro de saber afrontar el cambio. Ella me ayudó. Y cuando regresamos casi a la par a Washington comenzamos a vernos. Lo sabe todo de tí, Huesos. No podía ocultárselo.

-¿Por qué le has contado cosas sobre mí? Siempre has dicho que lo que hay entre nosotros es nuestro...

-Porque de no haberlo hecho no entendería lo que va a ocurrir entre nosotros.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué va a ocurrir? ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que cambiar?

Ella se levanta y no sabe dónde dirigirse. Aquella parte pequeña y dolorosa que le ha sostenido durante su ausencia está cayendo, y no sabe qué hacer. No sabe qué decir, pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer o decir...tiene que estar escrito en algún lado, tiene que haberlo aprendido en algún momento, es muy importante ahora, no puede ser que nadie le haya dicho qué hacer cuando una comienza a sentir que la desesperación se adueña de ese poderoso músculo que es el corazón...

Booth también se levanta y se sitúa detrás de ella. No quiere ni tocarla. Sabe que si lo hace perderá por completo todo el dominio que tiene de sí mismo y de la situación, que sabe es muy poco ahora mismo.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Huesos. Sabíamos que este paréntesis no acabaría como empezó. La cuestión ahora es saber si estamos preparados para lo próximo, para que lo venga, que no se parecerá nada a lo anterior.

-Sabes que no me gustan los cambios, pero podría intentar...-contesta en un alarde de valentía que no siente, porque ahora mismo prometería lo que no puede cumplir sólo para dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

-No me vale con intentar, Huesos. O puedes o no puedes.

Está ocurriendo lo que Booth tanto temía: Brennan no lo acaba de tener claro. Dudas, dudas y siempre dudas. No puedo ser así, no puedo comportarme de aquella manera, no es lógico que lo haga...

Booth no cree que su propio corazón se esté rompiendo. Ya se rompió en cien pedazos cuando ella le rechazó al declararle su amor, y luego se rompió en cien más cada día que pasaba hasta que se produjo la separación física entre ambos.

Brennan siente miedo. Ahora es ella la que tiembla sin querer, sin poder evitarlo. Es ahora o nunca, quizá Booth no pueda esperar más, quizá no se produzca una tercera vez. De todos modos lo sabía de antemano, ha venido a la cita con el convencimiento de que este es el momento. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora su propio corazón duda?

En segundos piensa si será bueno para Booth estar con ella. Si le aportará lo que necesita. Si realmente será su alma gemela.

-El amor no es para siempre, Booth. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Y no quiero sufrir, no puedo. Y sufriré.

-¿Por qué estamos repitiendo la misma situación que hace un año, Huesos? Te estoy diciendo que voy a dar un paso adelante, y que...hay otra persona que quiere seguir mis pasos. De verdad.

Ella le mira con fiereza.

-¿No lo entiendes, Booth? Ya has dado ese paso. Has conocido a Elizabeth y has dejado que se meta en tu vida. Si realmente lo quisieras dar conmigo, ni siquiera habrías hecho eso.

-Es que soy humano, Huesos, y ahora, en este momento de mi vida, necesito a alguien a mi lado. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer seguir trabajando juntos... Para poder soportarlo tendría que tener a alguien con quien compartir todo lo demás, porque fue demasiado doloroso y no quiro que vuelva a serlo, no quiero volver a pasar por ello. Si todo va a seguir como hasta ahora, si nada ha cambiado, necesitaré a Elizabeth. Ella lo sabe y lo comprende. Ella lo aceptaría, aceptaría que tengo que quitarte de mi cabeza antes que nada para poder seguir adelante. Con ella o sin ella. Y está de acuerdo.

Brennan se sienta de nuevo. Está confundida, cansada. Las cosas no están saliendo como había previsto. Todo estaba casi programado: se encontraría con Booth, le diría que había una oportunidad para ellos y empezarían una relación más allá del FBI y del Jeffersonian, una relación llena de sueños de niña sin cumplir.

Pero él ha conocido a Elizabeth. Y todo se ha trastocado.

Durante unos segundos en silencio, le ve marcharse lejos de ella aunque esté físicamente a su lado, sentado de nuevo en los escalones. Pero siente que Booth se ha marchado. Durante unos segundos nada tiene sentido, ni la ciencia, ni el pasado, ni siquiera Booth. Ahora siente lo que siente cualquier mortal cuando se ve en el borde de una gran decisión: desesperación y un millón de dudas.

Pero Brennan en realidad sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Lo sabe.

No quiere hacerlo. Intenta que no le tiemble la voz y que ni un solo sollozo salga por su boca. Habla a Booth como si estuvieran en el laboratorio, en medio de un caso.

-Lo mejor es que continúes tu relación con Elizabeth. Será lo mejor para los dos. Tú conseguirás tu estabilidad y yo no tendré que enfrentarme a una ruptura cuando lo dejemos. Sé que ninguna mujer se puede comparar conmigo, pero tú me has enseñado que aunque nadie tenga lo que tengo yo, puede ser perfectamente válido. Y lo acepto.

Ahora sí que Brennan esconde su dolor con una increíble pátina de soberbia y vanidad. Mejor parecer fría que derrumbarse. Mejor acabar de una vez con esa situación.

Booth la mira como lo hizo aquella noche. También tiene un brillo en sus ojos que sacude de un manotazo.

-Espero que estés segura de lo que estás diciendo. Porque te quiero, lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé -ella también se retira con mucha dignidad una lágrima que intenta correr por su mejilla-, pero ya te lo he dicho. Es lo mejor para ti.

No dice que sea lo mejor para los dos. Y él se da cuenta. Y en su interior llora como un niño por esta tremenda decisión que, sin quererlo, les cambiará la vida a los dos. Aunque sabe, ahora más que nunca, que las cosas tenían que cambiar, y este es el punto cero. La partida. El origen de una nueva apuesta.

-No voy a dejar de quererte nunca, Elizabeth lo sabe, pero ya te dije que tenía que pasar página para poder seguir viviendo.

Brennan se levanta sin mirarle.

-Hazlo. Escribe una nueva etapa de tu vida personal. Y si crees que aún así no puedes trabajar conmigo, aceptaré que pidas un cambio en el FBI. Te comprendo y no te lo pediré como lo hice hace tiempo. Fue entonces como aprendí lo doloroso que puede ser tener y no tener a la vez a quien quieres, y yo tampoco voy a volver a pasar por ello si tú no puedes.

Se miran otra vez, él sentado todavía y ella de pie delante de él. No puede haber más dolor y sufrimiento que en el espacio que ambos ocupan, cerca pero lejos, juntos pero separados.

-Si decides pedir el cambio, te pido por favor que no menciones las razones verdaderas. No quiero compasión por parte de nadie en el Jeffersonian. No podría seguir haciendo mi trabajo si todo el mundo me mira buscando que me derrumbe a cada momento.

-No pediré el cambio, no lo haré. Seremos capaces de seguir adelante, Huesos.

-Sí -Brennan traga saliva-, lo seremos. Como siempre.

Ella se da la vuelta para marcharse, y mientras camina a buen paso alejándose de él llora intentando mantener la dignidad ante sí misma, repitiéndose que hay que olvidar, que debe olvidar. Que también tiene que pasar página. Odiándose por no tener mecanismos para hacerlo, por no creer por una vez en la psicología para que alguien le explique lo que acaba de pasar. Para que alguien le devuelva la ilusión con la que corría por los jardines del Jeffersonian hace apenas un rato.

Pero no puede dejar de llorar, y cuando no puede más, se sienta en un banco y se olvida de todo.

Booth la ha visto alejarse y también ha notado las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Aunque no quiera, aunque se resista, no puede evitarlo. Se pregunta qué ha ocurrido en realidad, qué ha pasado para que hace apenas unas horas pensara en el tiempo que le quedaba para abrazar a Huesos y ahora ella se aleje de él y de su vida poco menos que para siempre. Y no encuentra respuesta.

Sólo saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y busca un número en la agenda. Cuando encuentra la E, pulsa el botón de llamada.

_**Ahora es vuestro turno, ahora os toca a vosotros decir qué os parece...lo espero.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez! **

**No tenía pensado continuar la historia, pero como el final quedó abierto y ha habido muchas peticiones, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que no os defraude, y de verdad espero todo tipo de comentarios, que es lo que realmente ayuda a quien escribe a hacerlo cada vez mejor.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Fox, aunque uno de ellos puede ser un espoiler falso o de mi propia cosecha...ya lo veremos...**

El no puede dormir. Vuelta a la derecha, vuelta a la izquierda, los ojos fijos en el techo, la sábana como un remolino alrededor de su cuerpo. No quiere hacer ruido con sus movimientos, porque Elizabeth está durmiendo. Anoche se quedó en su casa porque hoy viaja a Miami, algo sobre un reportaje para la televisión, y el aeropuerto está más cerca de la casa de Booth que de la suya, así que le propuso que trajera su maleta y se fuera desde aquí. Ella trabaja mucho y siempre le ha gustado facilitar las cosas, y además necesitaba estar con ella para comprobar algunas cosas, para afianzarse en otras, para darle más vueltas a las que machacan su cabeza desde hace tiempo.

Con cuidado se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina. Se sienta en un taburete mientras el café termina de hacerse en un rincón y no puede, como siempre, evitar pensar en ella. Ha estado muchas veces sentada frente a él en ese mismo lugar, haciendo gala de una familiaridad con el entorno poco usual en un compañero de trabajo.

Todo se ha complicado extremadamente. Pensaba que su relación con Elizabeth le haría salvar los muchos obstáculos que se le presentaban cuando la presionó para tomar una decisión y ella le dejó ir, de nuevo, pero no ha resultado. No lleva a ningún lado. Simplemente no funciona.

La única salida de nuevo es volver a empezar. No puede mantener la farsa de una feliz y estable relación porque no existe, y Elizabeth no merece que la siga engañando. Porque aunque no está con nadie más, aunque no le ha sido infiel en ningún momento, sigue trabajando con ella, sigue viéndola casi a diario, sigue soñando con lo que podría ser y no es contínuamente, y eso poco a poco ha roto las barreras de su estabilidad emocional.

_-¿Te has levantado a despedirme?_

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Elizabeth está apoyada en el marco de la cocina frotándose los ojos, Pero en un instante está a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

_-Dios mío, qué temprano es. Apenas es de día. No me apetece en absoluto marcharme y coger un avión..._

Ella ha puesto cara de mohín, como si fuera una niña, y Booth piensa en lo que va a ocurrir, y en ella... Se levanta sin apenas miramientos y se dirige a la cafetera para servirse un café.

_-Cuando vuelvas de Miami _-dice poniéndose en pie sin mirarla-, _tenemos que hablar de algo. Pero ahora debes marcharte si no quieres llegar tarde a tu vuelo._

_-No _-dice ella muy despierta de repente_-, hablemos ahora. Aún tengo tiempo._

_-No _-dice él también_-, no es el momento..._

Elizabeth le toca el brazo y le hace mirar hacia ella, cosa que Booth ha evitado durante la breve conversación.

_-No puedes dejar que me vaya a Miami y esté pensando todo el tiempo en eso de lo que tenemos que hablar. No es justo. Quedamos en que siempre nos diríamos las cosas. ¿O es que acaso no me va a gustar lo que me digas?_

Booth aparta de nuevo la mirada. Está resultando demasiado doloroso incluso para él. Nunca ha dejado a una mujer porque quisiera a otra hasta romperse. Simplemente no eran complementarios como pareja y eso era motivo suficiente para no seguir. Pero con Elizabeth es . Ellos funcionan como pareja. Se conocen ya lo suficiente y saben casi todo el uno del otro. Ella ha estado ahí en momentos muy difíciles para Booth, siempre ha comprendido, siempre ha aceptado, pero ahora la situación no es justa para ella, y él no puede dejar de lado el hecho de que, realmente, nunca habría estado con ella de no ser porque Huesos decidió, en un arranque de reafirmación profesional y personal, mirarse desde lejos y con perspectiva. Desde Moluku, nada menos.

_-Es Brennan, ¿verdad? De nuevo._

Elizabeth se lleva las manos a las sienes. Pero a pesar de todo habla con determinación.

_-Tienes que olvidarla, Seeley. Tienes que pensar en ella sólo como una compañera de trabajo, y si aún así tienes problemas, deberías plantearte pedir un cambio..._

_-No puedo, Elizabeth. Simplemente no puedo. Y por eso he tomado una decisión._

_-Vas a intentarlo de nuevo._

Apenas ha amanecido y la luz es muy ténue, pero Booth ve claramente su rostro. Y puede ver la tristeza, aunque le pese, puede ver el dolor, la decepción.

_-Tengo que hacerlo, Elizabeth. No puedo ignorarlo más. Has sido la persona más paciente y..._

_-No -_ella pone con ternura sus dedos sobre los labios de Booth_-, no sigas. No hay nada más espantoso en una ruptura que el otro te diga lo maravillosa que eres pero que no puede seguir contigo. No me cuentes cómo soy. Dime cómo quieres que sea._

_-No eres tú. Soy yo. Yo y lo que me está volviendo loco, lo que no me dejará en paz hasta que no haya acabado conmigo. Y no quiero que acabe también contigo. No mereces sufrir por mí, Elizabeth, y si te quedas acabarás odiándome._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? _-la voz femenina siempre segura y modulada se quiebra.

_-Porque es cierto _-Booth ahora sí la mira, porque ella no merece irse sin ver en el fondo de sus ojos cuánto ha supuesto para él, cuántas cosas ha sentido a su lado, cuánto la echará de menos porque ya no habrá nadie que le ponga los pies en el suelo con Huesos_-, no puedo quitarla de mi cabeza, y creo que siempre, pase lo que pase, lo intentaré de cualquier manera posible. Y eso acabará pasándonos factura. A los dos. No mereces pasar por ello, Elizabeth._

_-Si eso es lo que piensas, así será._

Booth no puede evitar pensar en este momento lo que Huesos sintió cuando él se declaró por primera vez aquella noche, tras hablar con Sweets, Ahora se siente ella porque, como ocurrió entonces, él no siente por Elizabeth algo tan intenso como lo siente ella, y le gustaría sentirlo porque así al menos acabaría esa lucha interna. Y reacciona como lo hizo ella. Huyendo. Haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no acabara de romperle el corazón. Y se siente egoísta y mezquino, porque ella no lo merece.

Elizabeth se aparta una lágrima con la mano y le da la espalda yéndose de la cocina, pero antes habla sin mirarle.

_-Te diría que no volvieras a comunicarte conmigo de ninguna forma, pero no puedo. Aunque sea la mayor estúpida del mundo por decirlo, siempre estaré para tí._

Booth se acerca a ella y no puede evitar abrazarla por la espalda. ¿Por qué no podrá quererla como quiere a Huesos? Aunque la respuesta es obvia: ella no es Brennan.

_-Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que tú...tú también estarás aquí. Has sido muy importante y nunca podré olvidarte._

El no puede ver como ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y lucha por no llorar, cómo intenta, con deformación profesional, mantener el tipo para que no se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y se traiciona acariciando apenas el brazo de Booth. Pero inmediatamente se deshace de sus brazos y se dirige a la habitación a ducharse.

A salir de la vida de Booth para siempre. Porque aunque sabe que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, no tendrá una nueva oportunidad para demostrárselo.

Hodgins lleva una bandeja en la mano y se dispone a llevarla a su puesto, pero entonces repara en el hecho de que Booth está en la plataforma, apoyado en una de las mesas de exámen, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando fijamente al suelo. El no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, y Hodgins mira hacia el despacho de Brennan. Está vacío. Y entonces se pregunta por qué el agente está aquí. Booth suele estar donde está Brennan, pero algo falla porque, si no le engaña su cerebro, ha visto a Brennan marcharse hace un par de horas.

Pasa la tarjeta para subir a la plataforma, lo que atrae la atención de Booth, que le mira sin apenas moverse.

_-Hey, ¿qué te trae por nuestro lugar de trabajo? ¿Hay algún caso nuevo?_

-No. Parece que los malos se han tomado un par de días de vacaciones.

_-Entonces ¿qué ocurre?_

_-¿Tan extraño es que esté aquí?_ -dice Booth a la defensiva.

_-Pues, si se me permite decirlo, que creo que no, sí. Es rara tu presencia cuando no hay un caso...o cuando Brennan no está._

Booth le mira malhumorado, aunque su semblante cambia con un cierto deje de arrepentimiento.

_-Lo siento. No quería reaccionar así, pero es que... necesitaba un sitio... o no sé lo que necesitaba._

_-¿Ocurre algo? _-A Hodgins realmente le importa cómo se sienta Booth. No podrá olvidar nunca que gracias a él se salvaron de la muerte por muy cuando La Sepulturera decidió enterrarles con vida.

Booth suspira sin mirarle. Y eso es muy extraño. Lo del suspiro, claro, aunque entre ellos hay una especie de mutuo acuerdo de no proximidad que se rompe constantemente.

_-He roto con Elizabeth._

_-¡Has roto con ella! Pero si todo parecía ir sobre ruedas entre vosotros..._

_-Entre nosotros hay una persona..._

Hodgins se apoya en la mesa junto a él.

_-¿Terceras personas? Nunca lo habría pensado de ella..._

_-No es ella, soy yo._

_-¿Te has enamorado de alguien o la has engañado con otra?_

Booth le mira sabiendo que o se lo cuenta o se volverá loco.

_-Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de otra persona, mucho antes de empezar con Elizabeth ya estaba enamorado. Solo que ella no me quería como yo a ella._

Hodgins comienza a comprender...no es tan difícil conociendo a Booth siquiera un poco como él lo conoce.

_-No sé siquiera si quiero saberlo... Angela es la especialista en estos temas y yo no estoy seguro de querer conocer esta historia más a fondo..._

_-La primera vez que le dije lo que sentía me dijo que no podía abandonar su racionalidad para quererme. Luego nos separamos durante mucho tiempo, más del que hubiera querido estar lejos de ella, y cuando nos reencontramos había conocido a Elizabeth, aunque de nuevo me expuse a su indecisión. Y en un alarde de generosidad, me dijo que sería mucho más feliz sin ella. Ahora me planteo de nuevo intentarlo, aunque no sé si debo hacerlo. Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa._

Hodgins calla. No tiene que preguntar de quién está hablando. Ambos lo saben. Omitir su nombre es un mero formalismo entre ellos. Booth le mira.

_-¿Es que no vas a decir nada?_

_-No sé, es que...bueno, no sé si decírtelo..._

_-¿Decirme qué?_

La cara de Booth es una mezcla de duda de amante enamorado y fiereza de agente del FBI. Hodgins no sabe por qué se ha metido en ese charco tan profundo...

_-Igual es una estupidez..._

_-¿Me lo dices o te lo saco con los métodos del FBI?_

_-¡No tío! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Es sólo que... bueno..._

_-¿Qué? _-Booth ahora está realmente furioso.

_-Brennan está saliendo con el director del Museo de Arte Asiático, ese que está a la espalda del edificio._

Booth está como anonadado. Hodgins continúa hablando para llenar el espeso silencio que se ha establecido.

_-Cuando volvió de Moluku tenía mucho interés en el arte asiático, y creo que contactó con él por curiosidad. Me parece que han salido un par de veces..._

_-¡Demonios!_

Hodgins ya no duda que Booth está furioso. No recuerda haberlo visto así en el pasado, pero ahora ya sabe lo que es y no duda del por qué: está celoso.

No sabe dónde mirar y siente que ha sido el detonante de una desagradable situación. Angela le dice contínuamente que a veces es mejor tener la boca cerrada, y se da cuenta de que es lo que debería haber hecho, porque la cara de Booth no tiene comparación alguna. Es francamente temible.

De repente, las facciones de Booth se suavizan, y la serenidad y el aplomo vuelven a su rostro. Hodgins incluso diría que es ¿tristeza?, pero no, no puede ser. Booth no dejaría asomar esos sentimientos voluntariamente, aunque ambos saben que muchos lo han visto sin que él se diera cuenta. El mismo, sin ir más lejos. Más de una vez le ha pillado mirando a Brennan, inventando excusas para llevársela a su terreno y sacarla del laboratorio y buscando casos para mantenerla cerca mientras trabajan. Sabe también que ella le corresponde, pero Brennan es demasiado profesional y racional para que su interés se haga evidente.

La verdad es que los dos tienen un problema, pero ahora el quid de la cuestión es cómo hacer que ella admita lo que siente y él se decida a exponerse a otro rechazo. Los caminos del amor pueden ser muy tortuosos, y la prueba más clara está en él mismo y en Angela. Ni siquiera recuerda cuánto tiempo hace que está loco por ella, y sin embargo ha tenido que pasar mucho para que los dos hayan encontrado un punto en común a partir del que quieren continuar juntos.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

Booth le mira perplejo.

_-¿A tí qué te parece? Tragarme a ese tipo y la bilis que me produce pensar en ellos dos juntos._

_-No creo que sea nada serio, seguro que no lo es..._

_-Eso son conjeturas, como científico deberías saberlo, y los hechos son los que cuentan. ¿Cuáles son los hechos?_ -Booth le mira con ironía y amargura-. _Que sale con otro. ¿La consecuencia? Que vuelvo a mi casa. Solo._

Hodgins no sabe qué decirle. Porque tiene razón. Porque aunque no le guste lo que ha dicho, tiene razón. Porque aunque sus pensamientos y actos con Angela sean muy diferentes a esta situación, Booth está en un callejón sin salida. O al menos de momento, porque Hodgins está seguro de que Brennan perderá la cordura algún día y cederá a sus sentimientos e impulsos, Y entonces se producirá un fenómeno sin parangón científico. Porque las tormentas que se generan en el corazón no se pueden comparar a nada.

Pero no será hoy. Y Booth, irremediablemente, volverá a casa solo.

Y le ve alejarse en soledad por los pasillos del Jeffersonnian. Aunque por la paz mental de todos, espera que sea durante poco tiempo...


	3. Chapter 3

**/ **

**Gracias a todos vuestros comentarios y vuestras palabras de ánimo la tercera parte ha salido con mucha facilidad. ¡Espero que os guste! /**

Brennan abre los ojos de repente, pero los vuelve a cerrar con la misma rapidez que los ha abierto. Un tremendo dolor recorre su cabeza de lado a lado, de arriba a abajo, introduciéndose en su cerebro y bajando por el cuello hasta los trapecios. En el brevísimo lapso de lucidez, le ha parecido que lo que le rodea no es familiar, así que, aún a riesgo de sufrir cualquier daño cerebral con el impacto de la luz, separa los párpados poco a poco, a cámara lenta.

Efectivamente, no reconoce su entorno en manera alguna. Y eso le lleva al trabajoso ejercicio de recordar dónde está y qué hace aquí.

Cuando lo hace, no puede hacer nada más que llevarse la mano a los ojos y rezar a ese Dios que Booth tanto admira para que, por una vez, la escuche y la lleve de nuevo al punto de partida de esa locura.

Se toca el cuerpo, y por un momento recupera la tranquilidad. Al menos está vestida, y si no le falla el reconocimiento sensorial, está tumbada en un sofá.

_Muy bien, Temperance, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?_

Apenas han pasado unos instantes desde que ha despertado, pero ya nota plenamente los efectos de la resaca: le duelen los ojos, la cabeza, su estómago da vueltas como una noria y amenaza con evacuar todo lo que probablemente comió anoche. Si es que comió algo... Efectivamente recuerda que tomó tequila, mucho tequila, y en un increíble ataque de recapitulación, también recuerda la última vez que bebió tanto tequila como ayer... y no le gusta nada hacerlo. Sobre todo porque no ha sido en la misma compañía y porque no sabe cómo ha terminado esta vez.

Se incorpora con mucha dificultad y entre la nebulosa etílica que todavía la rodea, encuentra un hueco de racionalidad, un agujero que le permitirá volver a ser ella. Pero una nausea amenaza con romper el equilibrio...

_-El baño está al final de ese pasillo._

Una voz masculina le saca de sus pensamientos y señala un pasillo a su izquierda, que Brennan toma rápidamente con tiempo para llegar al baño antes de causar un desastre encima del propietario de la voz. Cuando vuelve él ha hecho café y un delicioso olor invade su pituitaria y revitaliza su ser. Una taza de líquido negro y caliente la espera en la mesa.

_-Espero que ahora te sientas mejor. Creo que no te sentará mal un poco de café._

_-Gracias_ -dice ella sentándose y dando un sorbo_-. La verdad es que hace mucho que no tenía una resaca así. _

_-Nunca había visto a una mujer beber de esa manera. No parecías tener límite con los chupitos de tequila._

_-No estoy precisamente orgullosa de ello en este momento_ -dice Brennan-. _¿Podrías decirme qué ocurrió después? Me temo que mis recuerdos son una espesa nube que no puedo traspasar._

El se sienta frente a ella y sonríe.

_-No tienes que temer nada. Me dijiste que podríamos continuar en otro sitio, aunque ya estabas francamente mal, así que te traje a mi casa, y nada más sentarte en el sofá caíste en un profundo sueño. No quise despertarte y te dejé ahí mismo, vestida y convenientemente tapada. Hasta hace un rato, que te oí moverte y decidí comprobar tu estado. Quizá debería haberte llevado a la cama a pesar de todo..._

_-No, no. Has sido muy amable, Will. _Sobrepasé mis límites, y ahora creo que debería volver a mi casa...-_dice Brennan con repentina prisa.

_-Te acompañaré..._

_-No_ -contesta Brennan con brusquedad_-, puedo volver sola. Y Will, respecto a lo de anoche..._

_-No tiene nada que temer, doctora Brennan. Su secreto está en buenas manos. Aunque me gustaría, si no te importa, repetir la cita..._

Brennan se siente muy confundida. Lo que menos le apetece ahora es luchar en este campo de batalla.

_-Ahora mismo no estoy segura, Will. Creo que es mejor que de momento lo dejemos como está, ¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos en el Jeffersonian._

_-De acuerdo. Nos veremos allí._

Ella coge su bolso y su abrigo y sale por lo que le parece la puerta de entrada y no un armario, y ya en la calle acierta a llamar a un taxi. Cuando se acomoda en el asiento trasero y le indica su dirección, por fin respira. Está en un entorno neutral y se encuentra transitoriamente bien, así que puede pensar con un poco de objetividad en lo que ha ocurrido.

Anoche salió con Will, William Rowland, director del Museo de Arte Asiático. Anoche bebió tequila hasta terminar con la destilería de Washington. Anoche le dijo a Will que la llevara a su casa.

Anoche estuvo más que dispuesta a acostarse con Will. Y de no ser por la increíble borrachera que llevaba, lo habría hecho. Y sabe perfectamente por qué ha llegado a esa situación. Y sabe que tiene un nombre.

Booth. Agente Especial Seeley Booth.

Cierra los ojos segura de que el taxista no le hará ni caso porque está más atento del tráfico que de lo que pueda pasar en la parte de atrás, y además lleva unas gafas oscuras sin las cuales seguro no habría podido exponerse a la luz diurna. Y reclina la cabeza en el asiento. Y se deja llevar por la resaca. Para no pensar más. Para olvidar.

Desde que Booth apareció a su vuelta de Afganistán con Elizabeth a su rueda, un millón de sentimientos contradictorios toman a diario posesión de su metódica racionalidad mandando a paseo todos sus pensamientos empíricos. Por un lado, desea tanto verle feliz después de la infelicidad que ella misma le ha causado que le parece totalmente justo que encuentre la estabilidad junto a Elizabeth. Ella es una pareja estable, previsible, humana, mucho más humana de lo que ella puede ser por lo menos a ojos de los demás.

Pero por otro lado desea que Booth vea de una vez por todas lo que no ha visto antes en Brennan. Quiere que la vea como una mujer deseable, increíble, sensual. Y para eso antes tiene que comprobar que otros hombres la ven así. Sabe es una actitud totalmente infantil, pero que algún día llegará a sus oidos que Brennan sale con otros hombres y que tiene éxito entre el sexo contrario. Y entonces volverá a ella muerto de celos. Volverá a ella. Seguro.

Pero en estos momentos duda muchísimo de su plan. Hay un par de detalles...

Primer detalle. Porque no puede evitar ver a Booth en todos los hombres con los que ha salido desde hace meses. Es absolutamente imposible no ver su rostro, escuchar su risa. Busca sus labios en los labios de otros, y no logra encontrarlos. Y eso hace que un noventa por ciento de las citas hayan sido un absoluto desastre.

Segundo detalle. Porque ahora ni siquiera su cuerpo le pide acostarse con un hombre que no sea Booth. Se siente tan entregada a él que le parece una pequeña traición hacerlo. Porque aunque nunca entendió la monogamia en las relaciones, ahora sabe y siente lo que es ser de alguien y no poder ser de nadie más, no poder ser compartida por nadie más que no sea él.

Brennan sabe perfectamente el momento en el que se desencadenó esta pequeña o gran tragedia en su vida. Fue el instante en el que Booth, olvidándose de todo y de todos, la besó en aquellas escaleras. Ese brevísimo instante de felicidad que llenó su vida por completo pero que no pudo atravesar la barrera de racionalidad que se había creado. El problema es que provocó en esa barrera un pequeño agujero, que fue haciéndose mayor a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y cuando él decidió irse a Afganistán ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pensó que aquel paréntesis de un año la haría desistir del deseo interior que pugnaba por salir, pero se equivocaba por completo aún sin ser consciente de ello. Porque si fue el año más fructífero de su vida a nivel profesional, también fue el más frustrante a nivel personal. Porque un año sin Booth, sin noticias de Booth, sin la presencia de Booth, fue lo peor que le podía pasar. O eso creía. Porque cuando él regresó, y Elizabeth con él, todas sus esperanzas se fueron a pique como un barco con una vía de agua en medio del océano.

Pero Brennan sigue pensando lo mismo que entonces, y su prioridad sigue siendo la misma, es decir, que Booth sea feliz. No le da igual con quién o cómo, pero eso es lo de menos, porque tiene asumido que sus sentimientos tienen que pasar a un segundo plano para que él consiga encauzar su vida como merece, como está destinado para él.

Así que, aunque secretamente le encantaría ver a Booth sumido en un mar de celos y preocupación, sabe que no tiene sentido si eso le puede hacer infeliz. Por eso siempre ha mantenido sus citas casi en secreto, porque no quiere hacer evidente lo que tanto desea. Excepto en este último caso.

La breve historia con Will Rowland, porque ahora sabe que se ha terminado, comenzó como una cita más. ¿Por qué no aceptarla cuando se la propuso? Will es un hombre como todos los demás, aunque ciertamente trabaja cerca de ella. Lo cual es una ventaja, porque su extraño trabajo como antropóloga forense la obliga a explicarse ante determinados hombres, y algunos lo ven como una curiosidad de feria olvidándose incluso de ella misma. A Will tiene que darle explicación ninguna y entiende perfectamente lo que hace, así que era una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Pero hay un pero, y es precisamente que Will trabaja cerca de ella.

Eso significa que todo el Jeffersonian, o la práctica mayoría de sus trabajadores, sabe ahora que Brennan sale con él. Y mañana sabrán que ha acabado durmiendo en su casa...aunque está segura de que él lo adornará un poco más de la cuenta.

_Maldita sea, Brennan_, se dice con fastidio_, has metido la pata hasta el fondo esta vez. ¿Y si Booth se entera?_

_Idiota, ¿no querías que lo supiera para que estuviera celoso?_, le dice el diablillo de su cabeza. _Sí,_ contesta el angelito del otro lado_, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo. Porque eso sólo servirá para que piense que por fin le he olvidado. Y si alguna vez ha pensado remotamente en mí, ahora no tendrá ningún motivo._

La cabeza le duele hasta estallar cuando el taxista la deja en la puerta. Lo único que puede hacer cuando llega a su apartamento es ponerle un mensaje a Angela diciéndole que se encuentra mal y que no irá a trabajar. Lo único que le falta es llegar a trabajar en semejante estado para fomentar la "leyenda urbana" que Will habrá creado sobre su capacidad para batir a la imbatible doctora Brennan de Antropología Forense...

Sólo quiere dormir y olvidar, dormir y olvidar...

Un timbre suena y suena en la lejanía. Se mezcla con los sueños, pero insiste, insiste...sonido machacón y persistente.

Brennan se da cuenta entonces de que es real. Es el timbre de la puerta. Y además puede escuchar a alguien llamándola por su nombre al otro lado.

_-Brennan, ¿estás ahí? Brennan... vamos abre la puerta...¿o has vuelto a Moluku sin avisar?_

_-Ya voy_...-consigue balbucear Brennan mientras se levanta trabajosamente de la cama e intenta envolverse en una bata.

Angela está prácticamente aporreando la puerta y la mira con horror cuando ve a Brennan al otro lado.

_-¡Cielo, estás hecha un asco! ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_-Digamos que algo me ha sentado mal -_contesta Brennan cerrando la puerta y buscando después acomodo en lo más profundo de su sofá.

Ciertamente está hecha una pena. La resaca es mucho más persistente de lo que pensaba, y a pesar de haber dormido no sabe cuánto tiempo, el estómago sigue revuelto y el dolor de cabeza no ha desaparecido.

_-Pues deberías ir al médico. No tienes buen aspecto._

_-El mismo que tendrías tú después de beberte las existencias de tequila del Founding Fathers en una noche y despertar en una casa que no es la tuya._

Al instante Brennan se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, porque la reacción de Angela no se hace esperar.

_-¿Resaca? ¿Tienes resaca? ¿Y has despertado en una casa que no es la tuya? Dios mío, eso suena francamente bien, cariño..._

_-Más bien francamente mal. Desperté en casa de Will Rowland._

_-¡Madre mía! Me lo tienes que contar con pelos y señales..._

_-Primero debería recordar lo que ocurrió, cosa que es imposible de momento._

Angela se sienta a su lado mientras Brennan sigue con la mirada perdida llena de desolación y restos de tequila.

_-Cielo, cielo...por fin lo has conseguido, le has olvidado! Has pasado la noche con otro y eso es la prueba de fuego..._

_-He pasado la noche en casa de otro, pero no he hecho nada, Angela. Will se ha encargado de recordarme que caí en su sofá totalmente ebria y que no hicimos nada porque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, aunque también quiere repetir la experiencia sin borrachera de por medio._

_-¿Volverás entonces a salir con él?_

_-No_ -dice Brennan con toda la seguridad de que es capaz en semejante nublado mental_-, absolutamente no. Al principio de mi resaca me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que no puedo hacerlo. No puedo acostarme con nadie, Angela. Si no es Booth, no puedo hacerlo. No me preguntes por qué, pero no puedo. _

_-Tampoco puedes mantenerte así toda la vida, cariño. No es sano, no es natural..._

_-De acuerdo _-Brennan sigue frotándose las sienes para intentar despedir el dolor de cabeza que amenaza con instalarse_-, de momento no me acostaré con nadie. Creo que voy a tardar un poco en superar esto, y lo mejor es hacerlo sola y sin buscar compañía._

Angela la mira con ternura.

_-Lo siento tanto. Creía que esta iba a ser la definitiva, la última vez que tantearas a otro hombre para sustituir a Booth._

_-Pues creo que lo es efectivamente. Estoy cansada. _

_-Entonces, igual es el momento adecuado para contarte algo. _

Brennan mira a Angela y vé que sonríe. Decididamente, su amiga está un poco loca. Toda esta situación no es precisamente para reirse, a menos, claro está, que sufras un trastorno en un lugar oculto de tu cerebro que le es imposible recordar con una resaca de este calibre. Pero tiene que haber alguna enfermedad con un nombre extraño para ello...

_-Pues debe ser algo muy gracioso, aunque yo no me ría en absoluto. _

_-Es referente a Booth..._

Lo deja caer como si tal cosa. Y Brennan suspira. Algo que ya está roto en su interior reacciona automáticamente al oir ese nombre, y no puede evitar reclinarse en el respaldo y dejar caer los párpados.

_-No me lo digas_ - dice sin abrir los ojos_-, finalmente le ha pedido a Elizabeth que se case con él, ella ha aceptado y luego te ha pedido que seas su dama de honor. _

_-Frío, frío. Booth ha roto con Elizabeth._

_-Imposible _-Brennan ha abierto los ojos de repente y mira fijamente a Angela sin poder creer lo que oye_-, Booth y Elizabeth...ellos son...se quieren muchísimo..._

_-Lo siento, nena, pero es totalmente cierto. Mientras tú bebías tequila ayer con el señor Rowland, Booth estaba en el Laboratorio como alma en pena, y Hodgins lo encontró absolutamente abatido. Hablaron y le dijo que había roto con Elizabeth, y le contó...bueno, otras cosas._

_-Pobre Booth _-dijo Brennan, que no sabía ni siquiera qué decir_-, debe estar pasándolo muy mal. Sé que cuando rompe con una mujer pasa un tiempo hasta que consigue superarlo._

_-¡Déjate de pobre Booth!_ -Angela lo dice con tal determinación que Brennan la mira asombrada_-, piensa ahora que Booth está solo. De nuevo solo. ¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?_

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga? _

_-¡Por Dios, Brennan, reacciona!_ -Angela se ha levantado y pasea de un lado a otro-. _Llevas semanas a la deriva, lo único que te ancla en este mundo es tu trabajo, pero todo lo demás se pierde, se difumina. ¿Quién tiene la culpa de todo esto? ¡Tú! ¡Tú y tu manía de que Booth tiene que ser feliz por encima de todo, incluso por encima de tí! No me digas que no te comen los remordimientos por tu negativa cuando volviste de Moluku..._

Brennan se mira de nuevo las manos.

_-No podía hacer otra cosa, Angela. El estaba... hablaba de ella como si hubiera sido su tabla de salvación. Yo no podía..._

_-Tonterías, cielo. Podías pero no quisiste arriesgar ni un centímetro cuadrado de tu ordenado y metódico mundo. Y esta es tu oportunidad, Brennan, la oportunidad, la última quizás, de conseguir lo que realmente quieres, lo que tu corazón realmente desea. _

El silencio se establece entre ellas. Brennan piensa en lo distintas que eran las cosas ayer mismo a esta misma hora. Su mente no puede ordenar correctamente los hechos debido a que todavía no se ha librado de la dichosa resaca, y necesita centrarse para ello. Para ver sus posibilidades reales si se tira de cabeza a esta piscina. Las consecuencias si no sale bien...

_-Cielo_ -dice por fin Angela_-, Booth siempre ha sido el jugador, el que ha apostado. Pero tú eres ahora la banca. Y si la banca no juega, la partida no se realiza. ¿Vas a tirarte un farol y doblar la apuesta o vas a dar la vuelta a tus cartas y abandonar la partida?_

Su amiga la abraza con calidez y seguridad, y Brennan siente que eso es la amistad, estar ahí siempre, confortar, decir la verdad aunque duela.

_-Piénsalo, cariño. Y después, hazlo. _

Angela se va del apartamento mientras Brennan mentalmente toma una decisión.

No va a pensar más. Va ha hacer lo que quiere hacer realmente. Pase lo que pase. Caiga quien caiga.

Si todo sale bien, mañana todo habrá terminado. Y si no, hay sitios mucho más lejanos que Moluku para perderse.


	4. Chapter 4

_**El final de este peculiar Reencuentro ha llegado. Gracias a todas las que me animaron a seguirlo y gracias también a quienes comentaron. Gracias por ayudarme a seguir haciendo lo que más me gusta, porque si no le gusta a los demás no tiene sentido hacerlo.**_

_**Nos veremos en otro fic…**_

Brennan entra en el Founding Fathers con una secreta esperanza, y cuando abre la puerta y mira alrededor no puede evitar un pequeño aleteo en el estómago. Booth está sentado al final de la barra, según su costumbre, toma la botella de cerveza por el cuello y da un profundo trago sin mirar hacia ningún lugar en especial.

-¡Doctora Brennan! ¡Me alegro de verla!

Josh, el camarero de la noche, la saluda con efusión. Brennan piensa que puede deberse, sobre todo, a la última vez que se vieron, cuando ella recuerda mínimamente su animada conversación sobre restos humanos y cadáveres. Todo ello con Will delante, claro.

-Hola Josh, yo también me alegro.

-El agente Booth está al final si le busca -dice señalando con la cabeza en su dirección.

-Le he visto, gracias - dice Brennan algo incomodada-. Josh, ¿está con alguien?

-No, doctora Brennan. Pensé que la estaba esperando a usted. Lleva un buen rato ahí sentado.

-Gracias otra vez. ¿Me pones una cerveza a mí también, por favor?

-Por supuesto.

Ella se dirige hacia donde está Booth con cautela, pero pensando a toda velocidad qué va a hacer cuando llegue a su lado. Qué va a pasar cuando se siente en aquel taburete...

Pero no lo piensa más y finalmente se sienta a su lado sin que él se dé cuenta.

-Hola -le dice simplemente.

El se da la vuelta y sonríe. Qué maravillosa sorpresa. Ella siempre aparece cuando él conjura su presencia una y otra vez. Y desaparece cuando menos lo espera también.

-Hola. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Josh me ha puesto ya una cerveza.

-Estupendo.

Se miran un momento y él aparta la vista. No desea que lo que es tan intenso quede en evidencia. No puede dejar que se haga evidente. No debe dejarlo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada especial. Acabo de salir del laboratorio y quería desconectar un poco antes de volver a mi apartamento.

-¿Desconectar? -Booth la mira con asombro-. Tú no desconectas ni siquiera cuando duermes. ¿Quieres contarme algo?

Maldita sea. La conocía mucho mejor de lo que suponía. Años y años de interrogatorios del agente se volvían ahora en su contra.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque algo en tu comportamiento me dice que no hay casualidad. Porque además tú no crees en ella. Porque yo estaba aquí antes que tú.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que yo...de que me apeteciese...no hay nada..

-Venga, Huesos. Te conozco. Ya sabes: tu flor preferida, tu planeta favorito...todas esas cosas y muchas más. Y puedo saber cuándo me mientes.

Brennan se siente pillada. Pretendía comenzar una conversación intrascendente y se encuentra metida de pleno en el ojo del huracán.

-Pues estás equivocado -contesta manteniéndose en sus trece-, no hay nada de lo que quiera especialmente hablar, ni siquiera contigo. Sólo buscaba desconectar, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué buscabas al venir aquí esta noche?

Por un momento él se siente incómodo. Calla sin decir nada. Bebe de nuevo de la botella sin mirarla. Finalmente habla.

-No sé lo que buscaba. De verdad que no lo sé. Quizá un poco de alboroto que rompiera el silencio de mi casa.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado con Elizabeth¿

Booth la mira rápidamente.

-Las noticias vuelan. Y Hodgins es el piloto más rápido de todo el circuito.

-Bueno -ella se siente incómoda de repente, es más que evidente que a él no le hace ninguna gracia hablar de ello, pero es necesario-, él se lo contó a Angela y ella me lo contó a mí. Dice que Hodgins te encontró en el laboratorio muy... abatido, y que tú le contaste que habías terminado con Elizabeth.

-Es cierto -de nuevo deja de mirarla-, pero si no te importa no quiero hablar de ello.

-Pero tú siempre dices que es bueno hablar de las cosas que nos preocupan...

-Elizabeth ya no me preocupa. Ella seguirá su camino y yo el mío.

-Pero tú...bueno, vosotros...parecíais... -Brennan habla con duda.

-Vale, hablemos de ella -dice Booth encarándose con determinación-. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué lo nuestro ya no funciona cuando parecía ir sobre ruedas? ¿Por qué no he sido capaz de mantener una relación que parecía perfecta?

-No -ella vuelve a tener la sensación de que su cabeza y sus labios no han seguido el mismo ritmo-, en realidad a mí...

-...a tí te importa como a todos los demás. Y no, no puedo decir por qué. Ha terminado y punto. No hay una explicación razonable, ni siquiera para mí -Booth apura su cerveza y pide otra con un gesto-. No todo es lo que parece. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo tuyo con el director del Museo Asiático es lo que parece?

-¿Qué? -El contraataque pilla a Brennan con la defensa baja y no puede reaccionar todo lo rápido que habría deseado- ¿Will? ¡No! Sólo he salido con él un par de veces... ¿Quién te ha dicho...?

-Supongo que ha habido un flujo de información en una dirección y en otra, y que el punto de encuentro ha sido el mismo.

Ella se da cuenta ahora rápidamente.

-Angela. Supongo que ella se lo dijo a Hodgins, y él a su vez te lo contó a tí.

-Precisamente fue así, y escogió un momento un tanto delicado para decírmelo.

Booth todavía recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando Hodgins le contó lo de ese tipo con Huesos. Romper con Elizabeth precisamente porque no podía soportar durante más tiempo vivir de aquella manera y enterarse al mismo tiempo de que ella tenía una nueva cita. Y que no era la primera con el mismo tipo. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa: Huesos comenzaba a tener algo con él.

-Ya te he dicho que he salido un par de veces con Will, pero nada más. Precisamente hace un par de noches estuvimos aquí...

-Josh se ha encargado de ponerme al tanto.

-Parece que no puedo dar un paso sin que te enteres. Y te habrá dicho que salí de aquí un tanto...ebria, así que el siguiente paso fue dormir en el sofá de Will.

-¿En su sofá? -Booth parece claramente escandalizado y dolido- Y ahora me dirás que no pasó nada...

-No, no pasó nada. No estaba en.. condiciones de que ocurriera nada, y aunque hubiera estado sobria, no habría ocurrido.

-Claro, por supuesto. Terminais la velada en su casa y no pasa nada. Ahora me dirás que a él ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Já. Valiente idiota.

-¿Es que estás...molesto, Booth?

El está claramente sorprendido por su pregunta y lo que ello implica, pero finge indiferencia al pasar de puntillas sobre ella.

-Por supuesto que no. Eres mi compañera y tienes tu propia vida. No tengo motivos.

Mentiroso, se dice Brennan para sí. Y secretamente se siente muy satisfecha: comienza a ver atisbos del éxito de su plan aún cuando ya no está siendo llevado a cabo. Después de todo no era un mal plan para ser el primero de su vida...y el más importante.

-Y además, si me molestara, no habría esperado a tu...-Booth finje contar mentalmente- quinta cita. Lo habría hecho con el primer hombre con el que has salido.

-¿Llevas la cuenta de los hombres con los que salgo? -Brennan está sorprendida y enfadada, no sabe en qué proporción exactamente pero casi mitad y mitad.

-No, de eso ya se han encargado los demás. Porque como yo tenía una "feliz relación" -Booth entrecomilla con los dedos la expresión- con Elizabeth, nuestros comunes conocidos no han tenido reparos de mantenerme al día de tus citas. En ocasiones ha sido hasta divertido...

El colmo, piensa Brennan. Semanas y semanas intentando olvidarle y él encima dice que sus intentos por conseguirlo han sido "hasta divertidos". La expresión de su rostro, probablemente ceñuda, anima a Booth a seguir con la burla.

-Salir con el director del Museo de Arte Asiático no ha sido lo más raro. También probaste de nuevo con una cita a ciegas a través de Internet, a pesar de que la anterior había salido de pena, y tocaste el mundo artístico con un pintor amigo de Angela. Variedad has tenido, no lo niegues...

-Efectivamente, no te importa con quién salgo, pero veo que estás muy informado aún sin proponértelo...porque tú no preguntaste nunca, ¿verdad? -dice Brennan con cara de inocencia.

-Nunca.

Una nueva mentira. Brennan sabe que Booth, de una manera u otra, se las ha arreglado siempre para enterarse de por qué ella se marchaba más pronto del trabajo o tenía prisa por acabar su tarea diaria, lo que era generalmente indicio de una cita con un hombre. Angela tiene una red de contactos que dejarían en pañales al famoso FBI del agente Booth... y de nuevo le gusta pillarle mintiendo...sobre ella.

-Y ahora que hemos recapitulado sobre nuestras fallidas experiencias..amorosas, ha llegado el momento de preguntarnos en qué punto nos encontramos -dice Booth mirando a su botella como restando importancia a sus palabras.

Pero Brennan sabe que la tienen. Y mucho. Porque no ha sido un encuentro casual, al menos por su parte. Porque al entrar en el bar estaba casi segura de que lo encontraría, puesto que no estaba en su despacho ni en el Jeffersonian. Porque aunque no sabe cómo encauzarlo está segura de que debe poner un punto y final o un punto y seguido a sus sentimientos. Su mente racional le pide algo definitivo, no vaguedades o simples conjeturas.

-No sé a qué te refieres -contesta también sin mirarle, con un último vestigio de cobardía.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

Ella toma aire y habla con determinación. Ahora nada podrá detenerla.

-De acuerdo, lo sé. Sé de qué estás hablando. Y no voy a preguntarme en qué punto me encuentro. Lo sé desde hace tiempo.

-Entonces supongo que no te importará entonces compartirlo conmigo.

Booth siente muy adentro que algo muy importante va a ocurrir. Quiere precipitar los acontecimientos, porque sabe que si no le da un empujoncito a Brennan, ambos, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, se encontrarán el mismo lugar que hace meses. Y no está dispuesto a que suceda de nuevo.

-Tú ya sabes dónde estoy, ¿verdad? –Brennan teme la respuesta.

-Sí, pero quiero oírlo de ti. No de lo que me puedan contar los demás. De tu boca.

Ella comienza a hablar suavemente.

-Cuando hace tiempo, quizás demasiado, me dijiste que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, pensé que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti. Que merecías alguien que te amara como tú amas y se entregara como tú te entregas, sin condiciones y por completo. Pero desde entonces las cosas han cambiado, aunque no lo que siento por ti. Creo que ahora estoy preparada para ser esa mujer con la que compartir tu vida porque ahora sé que no puede haber otra persona en la mía. Porque he llegado a la conclusión, después ver de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido en este tiempo y desde todos los ángulos posibles, que todo me lleva a ti. Tú eres el punto en el que me encuentro. ¿Y tú, Booth? ¿Dónde te encuentras tú?

-Justo aquí, justo ahora -Booth arrima el taburete de ella lo más cerca posible del suyo, y sus piernas se entrelazan para acoplarse mejor. Y deja las manos allí, sobre las caderas de Brennan, y ese gesto tan descuidado pero tan sensual hace que ella tiemble-. A tu lado. Pero espero mucho más. Espero estar dentro de ti, de tu cabeza, de tu corazón. Una vez te dije que el milagro del amor se produce cuando dos personas intentan ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo. Tú dijiste que físicamente era imposible. Te demostraré, si quieres, que tu ciencia está absolutamente equivocada en esta cuestión.

Ella sonríe a medias y tímidamente toca el cuello de la camisa de Booth rozando casi sin querer su piel. El se estremece y con su mejilla roza la mano que le acaricia. Brennan piensa que es el final de un largo y tortuoso camino, el que ha recorrido desde que puso en punto muerto su cabeza hasta que su corazón ha metido quinta. Y ahora no puede parar de dar órdenes absurdas al resto de su cuerpo ¿o no tan absurdas? Porque sin pensar cómo ni por qué, sólo porque le apetece, acerca sus labios a los de Booth y le besa con todo lo que no ha podido dar a nadie y ha guardado para él. Con todo el miedo, el dolor, la alegría, la rabia, los celos y los miles de sentimientos que ha escondido durante todo este tiempo.

Y antes de que se dé cuenta, Booth la envuelve con sus brazos, con sus piernas, con todo su ser como si temiera que volviera a escapar, como si no hubiera besado nunca a otra mujer, como si la única mujer en el bar, en la ciudad, en el mundo fuera ella.

Cuando a duras penas se separan sus bocas, todavía queda una atracción invisible que hace que no puedan dejar de mirarse, y que sonrían a la vez, y Booth no puede evitar pensar en aquella vez que estuvieron muy cerca, también en una barra de bar.

-Pediré tequila. Será como volver a empezar.

-No lo hagas. Aquella noche no me acosté contigo porque pensaba que estabas tan borracho que al día siguiente te habrías arrepentido de tus actos, y ahora no quiero que pase lo mismo.

-Estaba muy borracho, pero jamás me habría arrepentido de pasar la noche contigo. Era lo que más deseaba. Y lo que más deseo ahora.

-Quiero estar sobria esta noche para que cuando me lleves a tu casa no me duerma en tu sofá.

-Llamaré a un taxi.

-Hazlo.

Booth deposita unos billetes en la barra y salen juntos, de la mano, con la misma alegría que aquella vez en la que jugaron a salir sin pagar de este mismo sitio. Y mientras levanta la mano para llamar la atención del taxi, Booth toma la cintura de Brennan y de nuevo la besa, con la misma pasión que aquella primera vez en la puerta de aquel tugurio. Ella responde dejándose llevar por los impulsos eléctricos de todo su cuerpo, por las hormonas revolucionadas, por el corazón desbocado. Por la mente y por el corazón.

Cuando el taxi se para Booth deja de besarla.

-Dos veces estuve a punto de meterme en un taxi contigo para pasar la noche juntos. Las dos te fuiste sola y yo me quedé viendo cómo te alejabas.

Brennan abre la puerta y se acomoda en el asiento trasero. Asoma la cabeza y le dice sonriendo:

-¿Subes?

Booth no puede evitar una carcajada y mirarla con esa expresión igualita a la que pone Parker cuando algo le emociona especialmente.

-Creía que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca...

Cuando el taxi se aleja ya no se ven dos personas a través del cristal trasero. Ya sólo parecen una.


End file.
